New Beginnings: An Autumn Tale
by JetNoir
Summary: Three years after the death of Gray Aki returns to the Caspian Mountains and the former site of the Leonid Meteor...


**FINAL FANTASY: THE SPIRITS WITHIN**

**NEW BEGINNINGS**

**AN AUTUMN TALE**

CASPIAN MOUNTAINS: FORMER SITE OF THE LEONID METEOR; THREE YEARS AFTER THE DEATH OF CAPTAIN GRAY EDWARDS

_Dreams come._

_Whispers in the dark._

_It has been such a long time._

The wind rolled and blew dust and debris away, as a small craft lightly touched down, and a lithe figure stepped out, eyes dark with long forgotten tears. Three years. Three whole years since she had been here last. The Scientist known as Dr Aki Ross had returned to the site where the Gaia theory had finally proved...and the threat posed by the alien ghosts called Phantoms had finally ended.

Three years.

How could it have been so long?

The beautiful sight of the alien planet's Gaia departing – brought about by the sacrifice of Gray – lasted a week, and as soon as it was gone, then our Gaia began to heal. Earth was hurt, and everyone knew it would be a long process, so no one could have anticipated the swiftness of the spirit of the Earth. Dr Sid – Aki's closest friend, and an already notorious figure as Director of the Bio-Etheric centre – instantly shot to fame, especially with his superior knowledge on the Gaia theory. Aki was also sought after, especially as it was she that solved the mysteries of the Leonid Meteor, but she desired solitude above all else; solitude in her dreams.

But _those_ dreams were returning.

They had started a few months ago, and they always began with the last vision she had seen three years ago; a healed, green, alien world with the enormous monoliths – those mysterious ships. These dreams weren't threatening however – no wars, no violence. Here she wandered the alien planet, then, all of a sudden, a figure appeared: a solitary red figure, and Aki knew instantly that this was the alien Gaia. The figure didn't speak, well, not with words anyway. Instead it communicated with pure emotion, and this it transplanted directly into Aki's soul. The Gaia expressed a peace, something that resembled serenity: something far different from the red/purple angry, bubbling mess that had caused so much pain, and so much death all those years ago. It seemed to Aki that the Gaia had found a new home, one where there were no others, and somewhere where the ghosts, the Phantoms could live in peace.

Aki hoped that this was true, and she had no doubt that the dream was the truth – somehow the Gaia was transmitting a message from beyond time and space. That was why she was here, to release a few demons from her past. She stepped towards the edge of the meteor. Although the Earth's Gaia was no longer visible, the site was truly beautiful, and completely transformed from the rocky wasteland. It really was amazing what could be done in a small amount of time, and considering that the Earth, and its Gaia was really billions of years old, it was a miracle that this happened.

On the lip of the crater Aki sat down, unwilling to further.

Inevitable her thoughts turned to Gray. It wasn't really surprising.

The kiss before his death.

Stuck in the lift.

Aki choked back angry tears, bitter tears. Why? Why had such a good man been taken like that? He hadn't deserved to die. She...she should have been the one. Aki slowly began to lose control and cry uncontrollably at the thought of the man she had loved with all her heart and soul. The man she still loved. The man she knew she would _always_ love.

_Dreams come._

_Whispers in the dark._

_It has been such a long time._

Night was beginning to fall, and as the moon rose in the darkening sky, Aki looked up towards it, and towards the alien Gaia.

Somehow, somewhere in her heart, she inexplicably knew that she would always be safe now; as Gray's deep eyes would always be watching over her...

FINI

Author's Note: 

Just to be a nuisance the title doesn't refer to a specific season, but actually the name 'Aki' is Japanese for Autumn! (That's Fall, if you're reading in America). This is the first of two story's set in the world of The Spirits Within. I hope you enjoyed it, but even if you didn't, please could you write me a review? Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **All the characters are copyright to Square Pictures; and the story to me. This story has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money.

You also may not put it on your own or any other web page without my express written permission. Thankyou!

JetNoir


End file.
